


II

by rraimie



Series: Moonlight Whispers [2]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm enjoying this way too much. I just hope you are all enjoying this as much as I do while I write it haha. I'm shameless, aren't I? Dongwan's reply should be up tomorrow night.</p></blockquote>





	II

Sunday

9 am in the morning

At Coffee Cojjee

_“Letters? What are you talking about? Dongwan, we’re not twenty years old anymore._

_What do you mean you almost died? You better be joking. No, don’t smile at me trying to avoid the subject._

_I need to see you. I’ve been thinking about you lately._

_But you broke our promise. What happened to the ‘I will take care of myself as if you were here doing it for me’? Oh no, don’t lower your head, you know I want you to look at me.  
You perfectly know that if I were there you wouldn’t be laying precisely on a hospital bed right now._

_Remember how I told you I was doing a special project? It’s a remake of some of my old songs (please wipe that smirk off your face; I haven’t forgotten about the accident, I’m just doing you a favor)._

_I decided not to remake First Person since you’re not here do it with me.  
Or maybe I should do it with Minwoo just to piss you off._

_Who am I fooling? I can’t do this anymore. The mere thought of losing you shatters my soul in tiny pieces. How can you tell me about the accident just like this? Didn’t it occur to you how frustrated I would feel? I’m miles away from you right now, the only thing I can do is sit in our favorite coffee shop while listening to your favorite song._

_A scar? The only important thing to me right now is the fact that you didn’t die. Stop worrying about me and take good care of yourself. I know you don’t want me to go there, or maybe you do and this is all a lie to trick me._

_It’s working anyways._

_You know? I actually liked when you fell asleep on my shoulder, the only problem is that you snore._

_Remember when I used to annoy you so I could sleep on your chest? I want to do it again. I want to fall asleep listening to your soothing heartbeat every night. I want you to caress my hair while you whisper sweet nothings into my ear._

_I want to do everything all over again. I want to fall in love with you all over again._

_I want your late night calls telling me you love me. I want you to come to my apartment at 2 am in the morning just because I called you crying and didn’t answer the phone once I hanged up._

_I want our midnight snacks on the living room couch. I want you to look at me and smile like the cheesy idiot you are._

_I miss poking your dimples in the morning. I miss playing with your hair before I fall asleep._

_You idiot, I miss you terribly…_

_I wish you were here._

_PS: If you don’t reply to this letter in a week, I’m taking the first available flight to Canada._

_Hyesungie_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this way too much. I just hope you are all enjoying this as much as I do while I write it haha. I'm shameless, aren't I? Dongwan's reply should be up tomorrow night.


End file.
